Do I Wanna Know?
by Usako92
Summary: Ya lo sabes, capitana, las noches fueron principalmente hechas para decir aquellas cosas que no puedes decir al día siguiente, por la mañana. SongFic, Zoro x Tashigi, Zotash, Punk Hazard.


Aunque la nieve caía copiosamente en aquella parte de la isla, debido a la improvisada fiesta por la victoria conquistada, el ambiente era increíblemente cálido. No todos los días podía verse fraternizar a piratas y marines de aquella manera, es más, era totalmente extraordinario que un marine de alto rango, como era Smoker, con una meta tan marcada, como era capturar a Luffy, bebiese amistosamente con él y todos sus compañeros. Las diferencias estaban totalmente aparcadas en aquel momento, y ambos bandos formaban un grupo completamente homogéneo.

Zoro bebía cerveza como si no hubiese un mañana, una jarra detrás de otra. Que junto a él se hubieran sentado los hombres más bebedores del G5, no hacía más que aumentar sus ganas y su inclinación por la bebida. Además, reconfortaba inmediatamente su cuerpo, vapuleado por las bajas temperaturas. El calor lo invadía, cada una de sus extremidades, y le confería un tono rojizo a sus mejillas. Brindaba efusivamente, y con despreocupación, con aquellos hombres, sin pensar en aparentemente nada más que en divertirse. Pero, no sabía muy bien si por culpa del alcohol o por culpa de su encontronazo, su mente se encontraba realmente a la deriva, y sentía pavor por esa nueva sensación, jamás se había encontrado así de arrastrado por esos sentimientos hacia otra persona.

 _Have you got colour in your cheeks?_

 _Do you ever get that fear you can't shift the tide_

 _that sticks around like something in your teeth?_

 _¿Te has sonrojado?_

 _¿Alguna vez tienes ese miedo de no poder cambiar la marea_

 _que se queda alrededor, como algo entre tus dientes?_

La miraba sin descanso por el rabillo de su ojo. Era increíblemente bueno disimulando, cumpliendo su papel de tipo duro, arrogante y desinteresado, pero la realidad era que no podía pasar ni siquiera un minuto sin observar sus movimientos. En aquellos momentos, le miraba caminar de un lado para otro, con una libreta y una pluma entre las manos, recogiendo los datos de los niños prisioneros. Escudriñaba su cálido y armonioso rostro, herido por la cruda batalla contra los ejecutivos de la familia Donquixote, sus gestos, el vaivén de su figura. Él mismo había vendado su hombro pocas horas antes, había agarrado su cintura, había sentido su cuerpo a ras de su propia piel. Su sangre comenzaba a burbujear por culpa de los derroteros que llevaban sus pensamientos, cada vez más y más atrevidos, en los que volvía a fantasear con las curvas de su cuerpo. Dispuesto a dejar de pensar de aquella manera, se llevó la jarra a sus labios y bebió ansiosamente hasta apurar todo el líquido. Pensaba, que con un poco de suerte, el alcohol nublaría lo que estaba sintiendo, pero hacía justo lo contrario. Volvió su ojo de nuevo hacia ella, era casi instintivo. Se fijó de nuevo en la perfección de su cuerpo, el vaivén de sus generosas caderas, sus abundantes senos increíblemente marcados bajo la tela del abrigo. Estaba hasta el fondo por la capitana marine, y sólo había sido necesario rozar su piel para darse cuenta de cuánto la deseaba de verdad.

 _Hiding some aces up your sleeve?  
Have you no idea that you're in deep?  
I've dreamt about you nearly every night this week_

 _¿Escondiendo algunos ases en tu manga?_

 _¿No tienes ni idea de que estás hasta el fondo?_

 _He soñado contigo casi todas las noches de esta semana_

Pero, a pesar de que sus miradas eran furtivas, era imposible que su ojo no se cruzase con los de ella, aunque fuera una única vez. Cuando eso sucedió, notó cómo se disparaban los latidos de su corazón. Los ojos de la capitana era grandes y vivos, los más intensos que jamás había visto. Incluso en aquellas circunstancias, en la que habían firmado ambos bandos una tregua, estilaban competitividad y orgullo, desconfianza. Volvió a notar el roce de su cuerpo contra el suyo, a recordar su peso sobre su hombro. Los fuertes latidos oprimían su pecho, casi obligándole a levantarse. No quería seguir negándolo durante más tiempo, estaba hasta el fondo por la capitana, y necesitaba urgentemente volver a entrar en contacto físico con ella.

Se levantó pesadamente, agarró una botella y la descorchó. Dio un largo trago de nuevo, y se puso en marcha. Estaba improvisando, completamente. Sólo sabía que quería volver a entrar en contacto con ella, y se conformaba con que, al principio, fuera simplemente verbal. Dejaba sus huellas marcadas en la nieve, y, para su suerte, pasaba desapercibido debido al jolgorio, absolutamente todo el mundo tenía algo con qué entretenerse y no reparaban en él. Cuando estaba a sólo unos pasos de la capitana, ella se percató de su presencia, y se giró, colocando su mano derecha, instintivamente, sobre la empuñadura de su espada.

-¿Qué se te ha perdido aquí, Roronoa? -

-¿Ah? ¿Es que se me tiene que perder algo para dar una vuelta por donde me apetezca? No sabía que esto fuese tuyo -

-No me vengas con excusas, sé que pretendes algo – Le contestó Tashigi, mientras le empujaba por los hombros para poder alejarse de los niños - Vienes a meterte conmigo, ¿Verdad? Tú lo que quieres es burlarte de mí por haberme desmayado -

Zoro se dio la vuelta, y observó su rostro, muerto de vergüenza. Era incapaz de sostenerle la mirada, por eso, desviaba su rostro hacia otra parte. Aunque era casi imperceptible, notaba que su cuerpo temblaba. Parecía un animalillo indefenso, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener la postura.

- _Onna kaige..._ ¿Serías capaz de guardar un secreto? -

-¿Un... secreto? ¿Qué secreto? -

-Necesito volver a acercarme a ti, sentirte cerca-

Tashigi dio un pequeño bote, y se alejó unos pasos de Zoro. Se hubiera esperado cualquier cosa, salvo aquello. Frunció el ceño, comenzó a mirarle de manera inquisitiva. Observó que agarraba una botella, y había notado que su aliento olía a alcohol. Sólo podía sacar dos conclusiones, o estaba borracho, o tenía ganas de jugar con ella. Aunque, podían ser incluso las dos a la vez.

-N-n-n-n-o me hagas reír, ¿Tú acercarte a mí? ¡Con hoy hemos tenido suficiente para los próximos diez años! -

-Ver sólo tu hombro no ha sido suficiente, _capitana,_ mi cuerpo se ha quedado con ganas de más -

Si aquello seguía siendo una broma, a Tashigi no le estaba gustando. La hacía sentir vulnerable, y todo, porque ella sí se sentía precisamente así. ¿Tanto se le notaba? ¿Tan evidente era la necesidad que tenía de volver a rozarse con él, que le había hecho darse cuenta de cómo se sentía?

-D-d-d-deja de burlarte... de mí-

 _How many secrets can you keep?_  
 _Cause' there's this tune I found_  
 _that makes me think of you somehow_  
 _and I play it on repeat until I fall asleep, spilling drinks on my settee_

 _¿Cuántos secretos puedes mantener?_

 _Porque está esta canción, que me hace pensar en ti de alguna manera_

 _Y la repito hasta caer dormido, derramando las bebidas en mi sofá_

-No me estoy burlando de tí, lo que te digo es cierto -

-¡Ya, claro! Apareces ahora, después de esta... relación, o como sea, tan caótica y competitiva que tenemos, y me dices que quieres intimar de nuevo conmigo, como hace un rato. Lo siento, pero parece totalmente una burla -

-¿Y por qué te afecta tanto, eh? Si tan poco te importa, ¿Por qué te lo tomas tan seriamente? -

-Y-yo, y-y-y-yo no me estoy tomado nada de esto en s-serio.

-¿Entonces por qué no te das media vuelta y te vas? ¿Por qué sigues aquí, delante de mí? Como si estuvieras esperando algo, que diera el primer paso -

-¡Y-yo no estoy esperando nada! ¡Primero, has sido tú quien ha venido, no yo! -

Tashigi notaba la abrumadora presencia de Zoro sobre ella. La distancia se había vuelto a acortar entre ellos, su ojo centelleaba muy cerca de los suyos, incluso podía notar la calidez de su aliento sobre su rostro.

-¿Sabes? Yo sólo quiero saber una cosa... - Dijo Zoro, con voz ronca, mientras se acercaba al oído izquierdo de la capitana - ¿Tú también te sientes así, como yo? -

La capitana notó que sus piernas desfallecían. El espadachín estaba demasiado cerca de su rostro, podía notar el calor que emanaba su monstruoso cuerpo. Así, a esa distancia, los límites se difuminaban. No estaba jugando con ella, si así fuera, no habría pasado aquella línea y se habría acercado a su rostro de aquella manera. Pero si así era, ¿Cómo era capaz de expresar sus sentimientos con tanta naturalidad? ¿O es que había pasado una línea y ya no tenía paciencia para seguir escondiéndolo? Pero Tashigi no era tan atrevida como él, no, al menos, en ese contexto. No podía contestar simplemente que sí, que los sentimientos fluían de manera recíproca, que se moría por abalanzarse sobre él y devorar su boca, que anhelaba poder dormir con él en su cama

-¡P-pero qué estás diciendo, pirata! ¡Apártate, d-déjame ir! -

Tashigi empujó a Zoro, y salió corriendo hacia la multitud. Tenía que alejarse de él, sólo poniendo distancia sería capaz de enfriar su cuerpo, de poner en orden las cosas en su cabeza.

-Tsk. Hubiese jurado que ella también estaba interesada, que también sentía algo – se dijo Zoro, ligeramente consternado, mientras daba un nuevo trago a su botella.

La capitana, justo antes de camuflarse entre la multitud, decidió ocultarse tras unas cajas. Respiraba agitadamente, sus manos no paraban de temblar. Tragó saliva y alzó su rostro al cielo. Los copos de nieve empezaron a rozar su piel, enfriando su cuerpo ¿Y si era todo verdad? ¿Y si de verdad se había declarado y quería pasar un rato junto a ella? Pero, aunque fuera así, ¡Era un pirata! Su enemigo, no podía simplemente obviar eso y lanzarse a sus brazos ¿O sí podía? Sus hombres, incluso su superior, pasaban amigablemente el rato con el resto de los piratas, bebían, bailaban y reían a carcajadas, ¿Acaso era mucho más diferente lo que iba a hacer? Lo pasarían bien... a su manera. Tashigi se asomó entre las cajas, y vio a Zoro a lo lejos, intentando volver junto al resto. La capitana estaba de suerte, había constatado poco antes que su sentido de la orientación era pésimo, así que, si aprovechaba esa situación, podría retomar la conversación con él. Salió de entre las cajas, y corrió de nuevo, hacia él.

-¡Roronoa, espera! ¡Te he dicho que pares! -

Zoro se dio media vuelta, y fijó de nuevo la mirada en ella.

-¿Qué quieres? Ya has dejado bastante clara tu posición, no es necesario que seas tú quien se burle-

-¿Burlarme? No he venido para eso... yo... yo... estoy dispuesta a guardar tu secreto -

El espadachín volvió a acercarse inquisitivamente hacia ella. La noche se cerraba sobre ellos, dejando a la vista una enorme luna llena que hacía brillar los cristales de hielo que caían sobre ellos. Zoro se acercó aún más, extendió sus brazos, y garró la fina cintura de la capitana. El calor que empezó a sentir en aquellos momentos contrastó fuertemente con el frío del ambiente. Había anhelado tocarla de nuevo, sentir que era real, que, en cierto modo, estaba conectado a ella.

-Quiero devorarte, _onna kaige -_ Comenzó a susurrar, de nuevo, en su oído - Quiero acostarme contigo, fundir tu cuerpo con el mío, arrancar gemidos de lo más profundo de tu garganta - Continuó mientras bajaba poco a poco hacia su cuello, y empezaba a pasar su lengua por él.

-C-cómo... c-cómo puedes s-ser tan s-sincero... c-cómo eres capaz-

-Debes saber que las noches existen para poder decir aquellas cosas que es imposible decir durante el día -

Le molestaba admitirlo, pero Zoro tenía la capacidad de encandilarla por completo. Sentía que sus barreras se desmoronaban, que sus criterios se esfumaban. Cuando estaba frente a él, sus instintos se agudizaban, y su yo más visceral e instintivo salía a flote. Tashigi alzó sus manos, agarró entre ellas el rostro del espadachín, y se acercó para unirse a él en un beso.

 _Do I wanna know if this feeling flows both ways?_  
 _Sad to see you go, was sort of hoping that you'd stay_  
 _Baby we both know that the nights were mainly made for saying things_  
 _That you can't say tomorrow day_

 _Lo que quiero saber es... ¿Fluye este sentimiento de manera recíproca?_  
 _Me entristece verte partir, en cierto modo, esperaba que te quedaras_

 _Nena, los dos sabemos que las noches fueron principalmente hechas_

 _Para decir las cosas que no puedes decir al día siguiente, por la mañana_

El espadachín estrechó aún más sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la capitana. Abrió sus labios e introdujo su lengua en el interior de la boca de Tashigi, con pasión desmedida. Aun no podía asimilar lo que estaba haciendo, las palabras que habían salido por su boca poco antes. No era propio de él, en absoluto, pero, aunque había tenido que cargar a sus compañeras en otras ocasiones, nunca había sentido lo que sentía en esos momentos. Su piel volvía a arder al entrar en contacto con ella, a pesar de las bajas temperaturas, su estómago se revolvía y se retorcía. No había podido resistirse, se había arrastrado de vuelta hacia ella, ansioso por poder poseerla por completo.

A pesar de que Tashigi era increíblemente tímida y reservada, y de que aún guardaba recelos sobre sus intenciones, se desenvolvía lujuriosamente, como nunca hubiera sospechado. Sus besos eran húmedos, atrevidos y largos. Sólo con ello, le estaba demostrando que también estaba hasta el fondo, que, a pesar de las contradicciones sociales, ella lo deseaba también de una manera tan intensa, que estaba decidida a hacer una excepción en aquel lugar, el aquel momento y en aquel contexto. Zoro bajó sus manos poco a poco por la cintura de su compañera, hasta que llegó a sus generosas caderas y atrapó su trasero entre ellas. Lo agarró con fuerza, lo apretó hasta obligarla a ponerse de puntillas y así aumentar aún más la cercanía de sus bocas. Quizás era el alcohol lo que había recrudecido sus sentimientos, lo que le había lanzado de lleno a aquella situación.

Por desgracia, se habían visto sólo dos veces en su vida, pero habían sido suficientes para dejar claro que la conexión que existía entre ellos era increíblemente especial, tanto, que a pesar de la distancia, de sus vidas paralelas, debido a esa conexión tan estrecha estaban demasiado ocupados en estar pendientes el uno para el otro, en ocupar mutuamente sus pensamientos, en volver a encontrarse, en estrechar aún más la relación; no había oportunidad alguna para pensar en otra persona diferente, no existía una ocasión ni posibilidad para colarse por alguien nuevo.

 _Crawling back to you  
Ever thought of calling when you've had a few? Cause I always do  
Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new  
Now I've thought it through… crawling back to you_

 _Arrastrándome de vuelta a ti  
¿Alguna vez pensaste en llamar después de tomar unas cuantas?  
Porque yo siempre lo hago  
Quizás estoy demasiado ocupado siendo tuyo para pillarme por alguien nuevo  
Ahora que lo he pensado bien… arrastrándome de vuelta a ti_

Aquel beso estaba subiendo poco a poca de tono. Ya no era simplemente lujurioso, dejaba entrever las ganas que tenían ambos de ir más allá, de ver desnudos sus cuerpos. Para Zoro no era suficiente con agarrar y toquetear rudamente el cuerpo de su compañera, y Tashigi necesitaba, a toda costa, ver su cuerpo sin ropa, confirmar de verdad todas y cada una de sus fantasías. El espadachín se despegó de ella, y volvió a susurrarle al oído.

\- ¿Tendrías las agallas de subir a un barco pirata, y meterte en mi cama? –

La piel de Tashigi comenzó a erizarse, un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral. Su boca empezó a resecarse, y su corazón a agolparse en su garganta. La voz gutural y susurrante de Zoro tenía la capacidad de excitarla desmesuradamente, ningún hombre era capaz de quebrar sus defensas y su autocontrol como lo hacía él.

\- ¿Acaso crees que no? ¿Eres tan arrogante que piensas que me achantaría? ¿Qué no sería capaz de llegar hasta el final? Es una pena que nuestro barca haya sido destrozado por Law, el que no tendría las agallas de subirse a él hubiera sido tú, Roronoa –

El rostro de Zoro palideció, siempre volvía a sorprenderse ante la habilidad que tenía la capitana para enfrentarle, para intentar dejarle en ridículo. Pero, sabía que lo tenía merecido en realidad, pues había intentado, precisamente, hacerlo él. Dejó salir una sonrisa torcida, se acercó de nuevo a ella, agarró su labio inferior entre sus dientes, volvió a introducir la lengua en el interior de su boca, y volvió a separarse, todo en pocos segundos. Después agarró la mano derecha de la capitana, y la invitó a seguirla. Comenzaron a caminar, aleatoriamente, hasta que Tashigi tomó la iniciativa de la marcha, y los guio a ambos, exitosamente, hacia el _Sunny._

Zoro intentó objetarle, pero ver la figura de la capitana, justo delante de ella, le resultaba más atractivo. Su cuerpo quedaba perfectamente delimitado por el ajustado abrigo. Recorría con su mirada el reloj de arena de la capitana, su estrecha y fina cintura, que poco a poco se ensanchaba hasta llegar a sus caderas. Su trasero, abultado, se movía al ritmo de sus pisadas. El espadachín se paró de nuevo, todo su ser quería besarla, en cada instante, a toda costa. Pero tenía que dejar de entretenerse, si seguían perdiendo el tiempo de esa manera, tendrían menos posibilidades de consumar sus actos. Volvió a reanudar la marcha, y esta vez no se perdió, tenían el _Sunny_ justo delante de ellos.

 _So have you got the guts?  
Been wondering if your heart's still open and if so I wanna know what time it shuts  
Simmer down and pucker up, I'm sorry to interrupt  
It's just I'm constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you  
I don't know if you feel the same as I do, but we could be together if you wanted to_

 _¿Así que tienes las agallas?  
Me he preguntado si tu corazón sigue abierto, y si es así quiero saber a qué hora cierra  
Tranquilízate, haz pucheros, siento interrumpir  
Es sólo que estoy constantemente a punto de intentar besarte  
No sé si sientes lo mismo que yo, pero podríamos estar juntos, si quisieras_

Zoro subió primero por la escala, hasta llegar a la cubierta del barco. Se volvió para intentar ayudar a subir a Tashigi, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta, la capitana ya había trepado, y se encontraba junto a él. Le miraba altaneramente, ella no necesitaba la ayuda de ningún hombre para subir a un barco. Zoro volvió a dedicarle una de sus sonrisas torcidas, hasta ese día no se había parado a pensar cuánto llegaban a gustarle las mujeres como ella, independientes y fuertes, autónomas, y a la vez increíblemente pasionales. Se moría por fundirse de nuevo con ella, no veía el momento de tumbarla sobre su cama.

\- ¿D-dónde está tu cuarto? –

\- Vamos, sígueme –

Zoro se dirigió hacia la habitación de los chicos, seguido de Tashigi. Abrió la puerta, y dejó a la vista una sala sorprendentemente ordenada, con una serie de literas y objetos como espadas, barriles, y los carteles de todos los chicos, a excepción de Sanji, pegados en la pared. Tashigi entró y se colocó en el centro de la sala. Se giró al escuchar el leve portazo con el que Zoro cerró la puerta. Estaba apoyado contra ella, y desde ahí, la miraba con su ojo, lascivamente. Volvió a reiniciar la marcha, mientras cogía sus tres espadas, y las lanzaba sobre uno de los sofás cercanos. Continuó caminando, hasta que se situó frente a Tashigi, increíblemente cerca de ella. Elevó su mano derecha, en un amago por agarrar su cintura, pero en realidad tomó la espada de la chica, tiró de ella con fuerza, y la lanzó junto a las suyas. Ahora había menos impedimentos físicos entre ellos, solo quedaba la molesta ropa.

No soportaban más la idea de no estar pegados el uno al otro, así que se lanzaron, lujuriosamente, a sus bocas. Tashigi llevó sus manos hacia la nuca de Zoro, y empezó a revolver el pelo con ellas. El espadachín, por su parte, llevó las suyas hacia el abrigo, y empezó a quitar, con rudeza, los botones, casi arrancándolos. Mientras, seguían besándose con sus bocas muy abiertas, entrelazando sus lenguas, manchando las comisuras de sus labios mutuamente con su saliva. Zoro cogió las manos de la chica y las retiró de su pelo, para justo después comenzar a tirar de las mangas de su abrigo. Se lo quitó en apenas un instante, y lo lanzó al suelo. Se separaron de nuevo, y se miraron a los ojos. La respiración de ambos era agitada, y a cada exhalación de aire formaban una pequeña nube de vapor condensado, debido al frío del ambiente. El espadachín, hizo lo mismo con su abrigo, tiró de las mangas, y lo dejó en el suelo, junto al de la capitana.

En aquel momento, sus cuerpos volvieron a juntarse de nuevo, el aire del barco era increíblemente frío, y qué mejor forma de darse calor que pegándose de nuevo. Zoro echó un ligero vistazo a su litera, tomó a Tashigi de la cintura con su mano derecha, y caminó hasta llegar a la pequeña escala, por la cual trepó. Una vez arriba, lanzó a la chica contra el mullido colchón, boca arriba, y justo después se situó sobre ella. Delimitaba su espacio estratégicamente. Había dejado la parte inferior de su cuerpo entre sus piernas, y la superior entre sus manos. Le iba a ser imposible huir de él, aunque también era cierto que no era lo que buscaba precisamente. Tashigi tiró del abrigo de color verde del espadachín, y le obligó a acercarse de nuevo a ella, hasta pegar sus rostros.

Poco a poco, el aire alrededor de ellos se fue calentando, formando una atmósfera totalmente distinta a la del resto de la habitación. Introducían sus lenguas profundamente en sus gargantas, recorriendo cada rincón de sus bocas. Lamían y mordían sus labios, que estaban húmedos y rojizos. Zoro se sentó sobre Tashigi, sin dejar caer todo su peso, y empezó a desabrochar su camisa de flores. La chica le observaba con sus grandes ojos oscuros, totalmente revolucionados, ansiosos de seguir adelante. Quitó los botones, uno a uno, con rapidez. La camisa, una vez desabrochada, cubría estratégicamente los senos de Tashigi, que no llevaba sujetador. Zoro, afinando la vista, podía observar los erectos y duros pezones de su compañera, señalados en la tela, por lo que podía hacerse a una idea de cómo eran sus senos por debajo de la ropa. Elevó sus manos, y comenzó a amasar ambos, rudamente. Atrapaba sus pezones entre sus dedos, tiraba y apretaba de ellos con brusquedad, pero sin llegar a hacerle daño. La capitana empezaba a excitarse a grandes pasos. Sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas, sus ojos vidriosos, y la saliva comenzaba a caer de la comisura derecha de su labio, del cual emergían tímidos gemidos.

Zoro no quiso apresurarse, le parecía enormemente excitante ver los senos de su compañera señalados, apenas tapados por una fina tela. En cambio, se llevó la mano a su faja, y la comenzó a desenrollar de alrededor de su cintura. Los ojos de Tashigi seguían observándole, igual de lascivos. Le devoraba con su mirada, hambrienta, que quería verle completamente desnudo, observar aquellas partes que nunca había podido ver nadie. Tiró la faja a un lado, y comenzó a quitar sus escasos botones. Se deshizo de su abrigo lentamente, recreándose en cada movimiento, dejando poco a poco al descubierto su cuerpo. Su piel era morena, tonificada al extremo. Los músculos de su cuerpo estaban completamente desarrollados. A Tashigi le excitaba en especial el grosor de su cuello, su pronunciados abdominales. Había visto a muchos hombres musculados en el ejército, pero le fascinaba y excitaba, con creces, la armonía de su cuerpo. Relamía continuamente sus labios mientras más piel descubierta observaba. Sintió una increíble oleada de calor cuando vio la parte superior de su torso totalmente desnuda, con el abrigo ya en el suelo. La capitana se incorporó como pudo, torpemente, y empezó a tirar fuertemente de la faja del chico, hacia arriba. Zoro no opuso resistencia, dejó salir una sonrisa torcida, y levantó sus brazos para facilitarle el trabajo a la chica. Tashigi emergió de entre las piernas de Zoro, se puso de rodillas, y terminó de sacar la faja, la cual lanzó hacia el suelo. Depositó ambas manos sobre el pecho de su compañero, y volvió a fijarse en su cuerpo. Rodó sus ojos por su pecho, hasta llegar a sus músculos oblicuos, totalmente marcados, los cuales desaparecían bajo la tela de su pantalón, que ocultaba la zona que más ansiaba ver, y disfrutar, la capitana.

El espadachín volvió a agarrar el trasero de la chica, amasándolo con fuerza. Lo estrujaba entre sus dedos, lujuriosamente, imaginándolo completamente desnudo. Tashigi volvió a subir sus manos, recorriendo el torso de su compañero, hasta llegar de nuevo a su nuca. No podían permanecer separados, por lo que volvieron a besarse, suciamente, de nuevo. Los dos, de rodillas sobre la cama, toqueteaban mutuamente sus cuerpos. Comenzaron a sentir que, lo que quedaba de ropa, sobraba. Se separaron, lastimosamente, y se quitaron rápidamente sus botas, las cuales volvieron a lanzar hacia abajo. En esta ocasión, Tashigi empujó al chico sobre el colchón, y se sentó sobre él. Deslizó sus manos por ambas extremidades inferiores, hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Se mordió el labio inferior al percatarse de la abultada erección que contenía el pantalón.

 _Do I wanna know if this feeling flows both ways?_  
 _Sad to see you go, was sort of hoping that you'd stay_  
 _Baby we both know that the nights were mainly made for saying things_  
 _That you can't say tomorrow day_

 _Lo que quiero saber es... ¿Fluye este sentimiento de manera recíproca?_  
 _Me entristece verte partir, en cierto modo, esperaba que te quedaras_

 _Nena, los dos sabemos que las noches fueron principalmente hechas_

 _Para decir las cosas que no puedes decir al día siguiente, por la mañana_

No estaba acostumbrada a comportarse de aquella manera, sentía que era otra persona diferente. Pero, lo cierto era, que no había tenido muchas experiencias de ese tipo, así que en realidad iba ser extraño cualquier tipo de comportamiento, estaba experimentando muchas cosas nuevas a la misma vez. Aun así, se sorprendió de que pudiera albergar una parte tan animal y lujuriosa, ella, que era tan introvertida y tan racional. ¿Era algo normal? ¿O sólo le sucedería con él? La piel de su espalda se erizaba aún más cuando fijaba la mirada, osadamente, sobre el cuerpo del espadachín. No, no le podía suceder con cualquier otro, jamás en su vida se había sentido tan atraída y excitada por un hombre. Estaba hasta el fondo por él, y para vivir intensamente aquella sensación volvería a dar tumbos de vuelta hacia él una y otra vez.

Zoro se semi-incorporó, se apoyó sobre su codo izquierdo, y alzó la mano derecha para comenzar a retirarle la camisa a la capitana, que comenzaba a desabrocharle los botones de su pantalón. Poco a poco, la maltrecha tela, rasgada por el ataque contra Monet, empezó a caer por los brazos de Tashigi. La chica paró cuando estaba a medio camino de quitar el pantalón, y dejó caer la camisa sobre las sábanas de la cama. Al principio, ocultó sus senos entre sus brazos, le era imposible deshacerse de su personalidad introvertida, al completo, por muy excitada que estuviese. Poco a poco, con más confianza, empezó a apartar sus brazos, hasta dejar su abundante pecho al descubierto. Aunque Zoro había ansiado increíblemente ese momento, sus ojos se desviaron, inmediatamente, hacia la herida que tenía la chica en el hombro. Terminó de incorporar su tronco, se sentó sobre el colchón y rozó con sus dedos la piel lacerada de la capitana.

\- Te va a quedar una cicatriz horrible –

\- ¿De verdad? Mira quién fue a hablar – Le contestó Tashigi, irónicamente, mientras pasaba, esta vez, sus dedos sobre la abultada cicatriz que surcaba el pecho de su compañero.

Zoro sonrió levemente y bajó su mano por el brazo de la chica, para agarrar de nuevo su cintura. La atrajo hacia sí mismo, y volvió a besarla otra vez. Tashigi elevó su mano, y agarró su cuello, empujándolo hacia ella para intensificar aún más el nuevo beso. La complicidad entre ellos era total, a esas alturas, no podían evitar preguntarse cómo habían tardado tanto tiempo en admitir la realidad que tenían ante sus ojos. Zoro separó sus labios de los de su compañera, y empezó a besar su cuello, dirigiéndose poco a poco hacia sus senos desnudos. Mudó sus manos hacia su espalda desnuda, estrechando aún más el abrazo. Jamás hubiera esperado que su pecho pudiera ser tan abundante y exuberante, se molestaba tanto siempre en taparlo que pasaba totalmente desapercibido. Así, al descubierto, se percataba de que no tenía nada que envidiar a sus compañeras. Sintió que se excitaba aún más, estaba viendo su piel de una manera en la que nunca lo había hecho nadie, tenía ese auténtico privilegio. Hundió, ansiosamente, su cara entre los grandes pechos, con toda la intención de quedarse sin aire. Pasaba su lengua, mojada, por cada centímetro de piel, estrujaba su carne con sus manos. Tashigi volvía a gemir levemente, mientras sentía que su cuerpo se destensaba. Estaba comenzando a impacientarse, aunque todo aquello estaba bien, no tenían tiempo para tantos juegos, debían pasar a la acción.

La capitana agarró a Zoro por los hombros, y lo empujó para separarlo de ella. Lo observó apoyado sobre sus codos, con sus piernas abiertas y sus pantalones bajados por las caderas. Ella se puso firmemente de rodillas, separó ligeramente sus piernas, y empezó a quitarse sus vaqueros, para quedarse sólo con unas escuetas braguitas de color rosa pálido. Su recogido estaba casi deshecho, por lo que decidió terminar de soltarse el pelo por completo. Sus gafas, cuyos cristales estaban rotos, no servían para nada, así que se las quitó de la parte superior de su cabeza, y las dejó en una esquina de la cama, junto al pasador. Volvió a agacharse y empezó a gatear hacia su compañero, de nuevo. Cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de él, se reincorporó y tiró de sus pantalones, con ambas manos, para terminar de quitárselos.

Tashigi a gachas, y Zoro sentado, con las piernas muy abiertas. Los dos estaban casi desnudos, sólo con la ropa interior inferior puesta. Estaban apenas a un paso de saciar sus instintos, de unirse el uno al otro. La capitana se acercó aún más a su compañero, hasta que volvió a plantar sus manos sobre su pecho. Acarició tibiamente con los dedos sus músculos, y descendió poco a poco hasta llegar a la gomilla de su calzoncillo. Observó, de manera fija e intensa, cómo se estiraba la tela. La erección del espadachín era grande, y se podía entrever por cómo se señalaba, que se extendía en dirección a su cadera derecha. Cuando Tashigi entrecerraba sus ojos, podía incluso apreciar dónde se encontraba su glande, que lubricaba abundantemente, manchando la tela. Su rostro estaba apenas a unos centímetros del miembro del espadachín, lo único que tenía que hacer era correr la tela y comenzar con el acto.

El barco seguía en un permanente silencio, parecía que nadie se había percatado, al menos por el momento, de que faltaban precisamente ellos dos. El aire en el exterior, y en el propio cuarto, seguía siendo frío, pero sus cuerpos en ebullición se encargaban de calentar el ambiente que les rodeaba, creando una atmósfera en particular.

Tashigi terminó de bajar sus manos, introdujo la punta de sus dedos en el calzoncillo, y tiró sin dilación para bajarlo de un solo tirón. Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, cuando vieron moverse, de un lado para el otro, el miembro del espadachín, que había estado sometido a gran presión escasos segundos antes. La chica se quedó parada a medio camino de bajar el trozo de tela, observando con lujuria y curiosidad el pene de su compañero, que finalmente quedaba quieto, ligeramente inclinado hacia la izquierda. Su glande estaba completamente al descubierto, el prepucio totalmente retraído, y de la punta de éste, salían cristalinas gotas de líquido que caían por el grueso tronco. La piel de Tashigi comenzó a erizarse, toda ella, ante semejante visión. Era la primera vez que observaba uno detenidamente de cerca, recreándose en cada detalle. A pesar de que era una zona de la que no se suelen compartir opiniones, en general, a ella, el del espadachín, le resultó increíblemente irresistible. Empezó a inclinar la cabeza poco a poco, a sacar levemente la punta de su lengua para comenzar a lamerlo, cuando el chico la paró, repentinamente.

\- Creo que no tenemos tiempo para esto, se me ocurre algo mejor –

Tashigi, confundida, intentó rebatirle, pero notó que su cuerpo giraba bruscamente cuando iba a hacerlo. Casi sin darse cuenta, se encontró tumbada sobre el espadachín, con su miembro justo delante de su rostro, pero sin poder ver su cuerpo. Ella, por su parte, notaba que sus piernas estaban completamente abiertas y sujetadas por las rudas manos del chico.

\- Si lo hacemos los dos a la vez, será más rápido y tendremos menos posibilidades de que nos cojan, ¿No crees? –

Tashigi no fue capaz de articular palabra alguna, nunca hubiera pensado que se estrenaría sexualmente de aquella manera tan atrevida. Asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, dando el visto bueno.

Zoro, satisfecho, se centró en la visión que tenía ante sus ojos. Justo delante de su rostro tenía el trasero de la capitana, que también era más curvilíneo de lo que había imaginado. Introdujo las manos por debajo de sus braguitas y acarició sus nalgas, tersas y completamente prietas. Empezó a amasar y estrujar la carne bajo sus manos, a abarcarla como podía. Con su mano derecha, retiró la tela que cubría el sexo de la capitana, hacia un lado, dejándolo completamente al descubierto. Para Zoro, a pesar de lo que uno podía pensar, también era de sus primeras experiencias. Era la primera vez que tenía un órgano sexual femenino a escasos centímetros de su cara. De hecho, y contra todo pronóstico, era la primera vez que iba a acostarse con una mujer. Estaba seguro de que Tashigi pensaba que lo hacía con una mujer diferente en cada isla en la que desembarcaba, pero eso no hacía más que demostrar que tenían un largo camino por recorrer todavía a la hora de conocerse el uno al otro.

Su ojo casi se salía de la órbita, era la primera vez que veía una vulva con tanto detalle y desde un plano tan explícito. Su boca empezó a salivar, sintió unas ganas horribles de devorarla. Los labios externos del sexo de la capitana estaban ligeramente abultados y completamente mojados. El líquido lubricante corría por ellos, destellando ligeramente ante al tenue luz de la habitación. Zoro miró, detenidamente, el clítoris de su compañera, abultado y de color rosado, en la parte más alejada de su cara. No soportaba más aquella espera, los preliminares, necesitaba pasar a la acción de una vez por todas. Agarró de nuevo, con fuerza, las nalgas de la chica, y las arrastró hacia su cara, hundiendo su rostro, completamente, en el sexo de la capitana. Abrió completamente su boca, y comenzó a recoger con su lengua todos los fluidos. Relamía los labios de la chica, los succionaba con su boca, y todo mientras se dirigía, poco a poco, hacia su clítoris.

Tashigi no pudo evitar dejar salir un agudo gemido de lo más profundo de su garganta, habían pasado a un nivel totalmente diferente al anterior. Notaba la lengua del espadachín recorrer su sexo con rapidez y ansias, sin parar un solo momento. Ante su rostro, tenía el miembro firme del espadachín, a escasos centímetros de chocar con su cara. Si estaba en esa postura no era para mirar a la nada, era para actuar ella también. Incorporó su tronco, y se acomodó para poder realizarle una felación. Introdujo el miembro de Zoro entre sus senos, y su boca justo encima de él. Era la primera que iba a hacer algo tan sucio, tan carnal y animal. La pequeña parte de su consciente que aún estaba a flote, se preguntaba constantemente cómo alguien como ella podía llegar a perder el control de esa manera, y abandonarse totalmente al placer de la carne. Y sabía que tenía una explicación coherente, jamás se había sentido tan atraída por alguien como por él, lo que sintió cuando le vio en Logue Town jamás lo había sentido antes, y después de dos años intentando mirar hacia otro lado, después de reprimir sus sentimientos, no podía evitar dar rienda suelta a su lujuria aquella noche, junto a él. Tashigi bajó la cabeza, asomó tímidamente su lengua, y comenzó a lamer el miembro de su compañero.

Esta vez fue el turno de Zoro para soltar un potente y gutural gemido. Tan solo acababa de empezar y aquella sensación era indescriptible. La piel de su cuerpo se erizaba, instantáneamente, al notar la lengua húmeda de la capitana recorrer su glande, su tronco. Pero eso no era excusa para parar, de hecho, le animaba a seguir devorando el sexo de la capitana, iba a tomarse aquello como un duelo, como era habitual entre ellos. Volvió a hundir su rostro entre las nalgas de la capitana, dirigiéndose directamente hacia su clítoris. Lo atrapó entre sus labios, y lo succionó con rapidez y habilidad. Tashigi notó el ritmo frenético de su compañero, y eso la animó a seguirle. Agarraba su miembro con la mano derecha y frotaba frenéticamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo, mientras lamía y succionaba su glande desde todos los ángulos. Entre los dos conformaban un ser totalmente acompasado cuya función era dar y recibir placer al otro. Sus cuerpos se acoplaban perfectamente entre sí, en cada hueco, en cada pliegue de su carne, todo para llevar la experiencia hasta el extremo. Sus pieles empezaron a sudar abundantemente, las gotas de sudor caían ligeramente por sus extremidades, por su espalda, por la frente y la parte posterior de su cuello. Notaban sus alientos calientes sobre sus sexos, y la cada vez más creciente sensación de placer. Si no paraban y seguían a ese ritmo, terminarían eyaculando en sus respectivas bocas, y debido al poco tiempo que tenían, todo quedaría ahí.

Zoro no podía soportarlo más, sentía sus testículos cargados, y unas horribles ganas de eyacular. Apartó su rostro, bruscamente, y agarró la cintura de la capitana, obligándola a separarse de su miembro. Tashigi, al principio, se sintió confusa, pero casi al instante entendió todo. Dócilmente, se dejó agarrar y acomodar sobre el espadachín. Zoro estaba de rodillas sobre la cama, con las piernas completamente abiertas y su miembro duro y erecto. Situó a la capitana justo delante de él, con la espalda de la chica pegada a su pecho, y sus piernas abiertas, con los labios de su sexo muy separados, sobre el tronco de su miembro. Zoro soltó la cintura de Tashigi, y agarró lujuriosamente sus senos, de nuevo. Comenzó a mordisquear su cuello y a lamerlo, a mover sus caderas para frotar con su pene el clítoris de la capitana. Tashigi volvió a gemir lastimeramente, a la vez que arqueaba su espalda y empezaba a mover también sus caderas. Estuvieron así apenas unos minutos, Zoro volvió a bajar su mano derecha, agarró su miembro, y lo orientó hacia el agujero de la capitana, que separaba más sus piernas para acomodarlo entre ellas. El pene de Zoro se mojaba con los abundantes fluidos de la capitana, lo que facilitaba enormemente la penetración. Había llegado el momento tan esperado para ambos, la primera vez que iban a disfrutar de una experiencia sexual plena. Zoro empujó levemente su cadera, y comenzó a introducir su miembro en el interior de Tashigi, poco a poco. Aunque apenas notaba resistencia, el cuerpo de Tashigi estaba ligeramente tenso.

\- ¿E-estás bien? ¿Quieres seguir?

\- S-sí, no es nada, es normal –

\- ¿Estás segura? –

\- No hables más, Roronoa, y métela de una vez, por favor –

La piel de Zoro volvió a erizarse de nuevo, la voz quejicosa y fogosa de la capitana le había hecho estremecerse, de nuevo. Estaba tan excitada como él, y a pesar de los nervios y la primera vez, deseaba seguir adelante con aquello. Vio cómo la capitana inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás y abría sus labios, pidiendo un beso, sin palabras. Zoro acudió al encuentro de su boca, y la besó lujuriosamente mientras terminaba de introducir su miembro, al completo, en el interior de la chica. Los dos notaron una leve resistencia, y el cuerpo de la capitana estremecerse. Zoro bajó el ritmo durante unos minutos, hasta que notó que su compañera se recuperaba de aquel mal trago, de aquella sensación desagradable. Por suerte, no era algo permanente, y en aquellos momentos volvieron a disfrutar, ambos, plenamente.

Tashigi notaba su cuerpo ligero, cuyo peso soportaba mayoritariamente Zoro en aquellos momentos. Movía las caderas acompasadamente con el espadachín, permitiendo que su miembro entrase y saliese limpiamente de su interior. Notaba plenamente sus embestidas, su miembro era grueso, y además era la primera vez que introducía uno dentro de su cuerpo. Sus senos se movían al mismo ritmo de sus cuerpos, frenéticamente. Necesitaban aire, así que separaron sus bocas de nuevo para respirar fuertemente. Como llevaban un rato con aquella postura, decidieron cambiar de nuevo.

Zoro permaneció sentado, y sobre él se sentó la capitana. No era muy diferente a la anterior, pero sí más cómoda y les permitía mirarse a la cara. Tashigi volvió a introducirse el miembro del espadachín en su interior, y pasó a enlazar las manos tras la cabeza de su compañero. Sus senos quedaban, prácticamente, a la altura del de él. Esta vez, fue ella la que empezó a moverse rítmicamente, marcando el paso. Zoro bajó la cabeza y volvió a introducirla entre el pecho de la chica. Abrió su boca, lamió su pálida piel y atrapó entre sus dientes uno de sus pezones. Comenzó a succionarlo lujuriosamente, mientras movía sus caderas al ritmo que marcaba Tashigi, embistiéndola con fuerza, introduciendo su miembro hasta el interior, al completo.

Aquello era la sensación más agradable que habían experimentado nunca. Podían entender, completamente, por qué la gente buscaba ansiosamente tener sexo, sobre todo con alguien que le atraía con locura. Notar los cuerpos desnudos, calientes y sudados, los besos y caricias, era algo incomparable a cualquier otra cosa. Volvieron a llegar a un punto, en el que notaban que sus orgasmos estaban cerca.

Cambiaron de nuevo de postura, esta vez aquella sería la definitiva, llevaban largo rato los dos juntos, y, en cualquier momento, podría irrumpir alguien en el barco. Zoro se tumbó sobre su cama, y dejó a Tashigi a horcajadas sobre él. Observó detenidamente el maravilloso cuerpo de la chica. A pesar del frío, su cuerpo brillaba por las finas gotas de sudor, que lo perlaban. Sus senos se movían al ritmo de la respiración, sus pezones estaban totalmente erectos, y de su entrepierna caía su abundante flujo, manchando el pubis del chico, donde se apoyaba en aquellos momentos. Su abundante melena azulaba caía, alborotada, sobre sus hombros, dándole un aspecto animal. Sus mejillas rojas, y sus labios hinchados, rojizos y húmedos hacían que se estremeciese. Volvió a gemir profundamente cuando notó que la chica se volvía a introducir su miembro en el interior.

Desde su perspectiva, Tashigi se estremecía ante el cuerpo corpulento e intimidante del espadachín. Aunque estaba tumbado, el volumen de su figura hacía que le diese la sensación de que se encontraba semi-incorporado. Se paraba en sus pectorales, en sus fuertes brazos capaces de levantarla sin apenas esfuerzo, en la cicatriz de su torso. Su cuerpo también estaba bañado en sudor, y sus mejillas también estaban teñidas de rojo. La capitana notó que las manos del espadachín volvían subir hasta su cintura, apretando con fuerza para intensificar aún más la penetración. Ella, por su parte, llevó su mano derecha hacia su clítoris, dispuesta a llegar al clímax.

Movía frenéticamente sus caderas, frotando su interior con el miembro de su compañero. A eso, le sumaba la sensación que le producían sus dedos al rozar con su clítoris, totalmente abultado. Después de tanto rato llevando sus cuerpos hasta el extremo, la capitana no pudo contener durante más tiempo su orgasmo. Arqueó su espalda hacia atrás, y dejó brotar de entre sus labios una serie de agudos y fogosos gemidos, encadenados unos a otros. La piel volvió a erizársele, los latidos de su corazón se dispararon como nunca, y sus piernas empezaron a moverse de manera descontrolada. Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco, al igual que su mente. Se dejó caer, como si fuera un peso muerto, sobre el pecho del espadachín. En aquellos momentos, era como una muñeca, necesitaba recuperarse. Pero Zoro aún no había llegado a su orgasmo, que estaba increíblemente cerca. Tomó el cuerpo desfallecido de Tashigi entre sus brazos, lo tumbó sobre el lecho, y la besó dulcemente, hasta que ella volvió a responder de nuevo a sus estímulos. No se encontraba recuperada, pero hacía el esfuerzo para que él pudiera llegar a su clímax. Abrió sus piernas sugerentemente, apretó provocativamente sus senos entre sus brazos, e invitó al espadachín a que la volviese a penetrar de nuevo. Zoro no podía contenerse más, sus instintos estaban a flor de piel. Se situó rudamente sobre la chica, introdujo su miembro de nuevo, y comenzó a mover frenéticamente sus caderas, como un animal. Agarró su estrecha cintura entre sus manos, y la penetró aun con más fuerza. El roce era increíblemente intenso, notaba cómo su glande se derretía en el interior de la chica. Llegó a tal punto, que fue incapaz de seguir conteniéndose, y dejó salir del interior de su garganta un profundo gemido a la misma vez que eyaculaba en el interior de la capitana. Notaba cómo salía el semen y llenaba el interior de su compañera, confiriéndole una agradable sensación de placer. Una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo, y, completamente agotado, se dejó caer junto a la capitana.

 _Crawling back to you  
Ever thought of calling when you've had a few? Cause I always do  
Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new  
Now I've thought it through… crawling back to you_

 _Arrastrándome de vuelta a ti  
¿Alguna vez pensaste en llamar después de tomar unas cuantas?  
Porque yo siempre lo hago  
Quizás estoy demasiado ocupado siendo tuyo para pillarme por alguien nuevo  
Ahora que lo he pensado bien… arrastrándome de vuelta a ti_

Poco a poco, sus respiraciones se normalizaron, y sus corazones empezaron a latir con regularidad. Notaban el vaho saliendo de sus bocas, cálido, en contraste con el ambiente helado. Los dos se sentían increíblemente relajados, como si se hubieran culminado algo que llevaban tiempo anhelando, y, en realidad, así era. Aun así, Tashigi empezó a sentirse nerviosa, no sabía cómo debía continuar con aquello, ¿Debía alejarse de él y darle a entender que entre ellos sólo existía pura atracción física, hacerse la dura? ¿O acercarse a él y entrelazar su cuerpo con el suyo? Se sentía confusa, aunque quería, de verdad, poder fundirse cálidamente con él.

\- No sabía que después de esto te entrase tanto sueño – dijo Zoro mientras se desperezaba y daba un bostezo.

\- S-sí… -

\- ¿Ah? ¿Qué ha pasado con la fiera? – preguntó el chico, burlonamente, mientras se giraba para mirarla detenidamente.

\- Y-yo… ¡Yo no soy una fiera ni nada! – le contestó la capitana, ligeramente avergonzada.

Zoro soltó una sonora carcajada, y se acercó a su cuerpo, a su rostro. Acarició su mejilla izquierda, tibiamente, y volvió a besarla de nuevo. Esta vez, sus labios se fundieron de una manera cálida y confidente, no salvaje como las veces anteriores. No podían mantenerse alejados, el destino los había atado, irremediablemente, y se arrastrarían de vuelta el uno al otro, como hacían en aquel momento. Tashigi dejó salir sus instintos, sus sentimientos, y volvió a entregarse a él. Rodeó su cuello con sus manos, y pegó su cuerpo al suyo, para sentir el calor que emanaba, los latidos de su corazón. Se había terminado de percatar de que aquello no era mentira, el sentimiento era mutuo, y existía de verdad. Las extrañas circunstancias en las que se habían conocido, los lazos que compartían, y aquel nuevo encuentro, donde habían peleado juntos, donde Zoro le había vendado su brazo y la había cargado, había sido el determinante para inclinar la balanza, para admitir que sí, que se encontraban hasta el fondo, que se gustaban hasta el extremo.

Se encontraban tan absortos en el encuentro, dispuestos a amarse sin límites de nuevo, que sólo se dieron cuenta de que estaban acompañados, cuando escucharon las fuertes pisadas de unos zapatos de tacón resonando por la cubierta. Al momento, se separaron bruscamente, y pusieron el oído.

\- Roronoa… ¡Hay alguien en el barco! –

\- Tienes razón, por las pisadas sólo puede ser Nami o Robin –

\- ¿Tus compañeras? – preguntó Tashigi, que se incorporó sobre la cama y se tapó el torso con la sábana.

\- ¿Pero qué se les habrá perdido aquí? Oi, ¿Qué haces? ¡Ni se te ocurra salir ahora! –

\- Shhh, baja tú la voz, necesito comprobar algo –

Tashigi se bajó de la cama y empezó a coger su ropa, esparcida por el suelo. Mientras se vestía, torpemente, se acercó al ojo de buey que había en la puerta de la habitación, y miró hacia el exterior. No muy lejos de allí, apoyada sobre la barandilla, vislumbró a la navegante de los _Mugiwara,_ que tenía la vista perdida en el horizonte, como si estuviera pensando en algo.

\- Es cierto, es una de tus compañeras, la chica pelirroja –

\- Qué mala suerte, es la bruja de Nami –

\- ¿Br-bruja? –

\- Es una mujer horrible, nos trata fatal –

\- ¿¡Fatal!? –

Tashigi se retiró del ojo de buey y se apoyó sobre la pared de madera, mientras terminaba de abrochar los botones de su abrigo y acomodaba la venda en su hombro. No podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Zoro, según él, su compañera era el mismísimo demonio. Justo después, se acordó de los niños, y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, ¿Cómo iba a dejarlos en manos de una persona así?

\- N-no puede ser… ¡Tengo que hacer algo! –

\- ¿Hacer qué? –

\- Necesito hablar con ella, ¡Tengo que encargarme de los niños! –

Zoro se cruzó de brazos y la miró, extrañado. Todo aquello se había precipitado desde que Nami ascendió hasta la cubierta del barco. La calma y la complicidad habían estallado como una pompa de jabón, pero, la realidad era, que estaban más que concienciados con que eso iba a ocurrir, después de todo, lo que habían estado haciendo ellos era lo que se salía de la normalidad.

\- Está bien, está bien – Le dijo Zoro mientras terminaba de ponerse su abrigo – Pero que Nami no te vea salir de aquí, no puedes ni imaginar lo perspicaz que es –

\- ¡Sí! –

Tashigi se acercó a la puerta, de nuevo, y elevó sus dedos hacia el pomo, pero se paró en seco. Se volteó, y volvió a mirar a Zoro.

\- ¿Sucede algo, _onna? –_

La capitana tomó a Zoro de la mano, y corrió de nuevo hacia la litera de éste.

-N-no te vayas… espérame aquí… arriba – Dijo tímidamente la chica, que evitaba mirarle directamente a los ojos.

\- Está bien… _onna kaige_ – le contestó Zoro mientras la agarraba de la cintura y la atraía hacia su rostro, de nuevo - ¿Tú tampoco puedes evitarlo, verdad? Nos arrastramos los dos de vuelta, irremediablemente, el uno hacia el otro -

 _Crawling back to you  
Ever thought of calling when you've had a few? Cause I always do  
Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new  
Now I've thought it through… crawling back to you_

 _Arrastrándome de vuelta a ti  
¿Alguna vez pensaste en llamar después de tomar unas cuantas?  
Porque yo siempre lo hago  
Quizás estoy demasiado ocupado siendo tuyo para pillarme por alguien nuevo  
Ahora que lo he pensado bien… arrastrándome de vuelta a ti_

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos! Nueva historia, esta vez un_ SongFic _basado en la canción_ Do I Wanna Know _de los_ Arctic Monkeys, _que le da precisamente el título al_ fic. _Los que llevéis tiempo por aquí ya os habréis dado cuenta de que me encantan, y utilizo muchas de sus canciones como títulos o_ SongFics. _Llevaba tiempo queriendo utilizar esta canción porque me parece impresionantemente erótica, así que espero haber plasmado en el_ fic _lo que creo que transmite. ¡Espero haberlo conseguido! ¿Qué pensáis vosotros? ¡Nos leemos!_


End file.
